Saviour
by DarkKiss14
Summary: Eli and Clare are both going through tough times and it all keeps getting worse. can they stay together tgrough everything or will they lose eachother along the way? i kno bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy...well this is my first story evr! soo please review and let me kno if u want the story to continue! thx! peace and love!**

**Eli**

I cut deeper than usual today but the pain I was feeling inside was unbearable. Julia's death just got worse and worse as the days went on.

_Julia I am sorry. So so sorry._

She wouldn't have wanted this for me. She would have wanted me to move on with my life and be happy but without her life just seemed pointless. Yet once in a while I will relieve myself of all the pain with my razor. When I cut open my flesh and run the blade across my arm it makes everything inside me stop. I enjoy these few blissful seconds of peace.

My door creaks open and I quickly pull my sleeve over my fresh wound and hide my razor under my pillow. "Eli, you will be late for your first day at your new school." My mother smiled weakly.

"Whatever. I'm coming."

My mom. There is so much she has done to make losing Julia worse. She took me away from where we lived so I could "have a fresh start". She hid all the pictures she had of me and Julia so I wouldn't think about her. But she also pretended that she never existed. Of course trying to hide it made it much more real.

I grabbed the keys to my hearse and started walking out the door. My mom grabbed my shoulder.

"Eli, are you okay?" her voice full of false concern.

I shook her off. "No." I replied harshly and ran down the stairs and out the door.

**Clare**

Alli and me were walking into Degrassi. Alli was talking but I wasn't listening. I was too busy thinking about my parents' fight last night. I couldn't even make out what they were saying because the yelling was too loud. It broke my heart to hear them like this because I know soon they won't be together anymore and my perfect life will be shattered. I will be a messed up child because my parents couldn't work out their differences. My life was seriously sucking at the moment.

My thoughts were interrupted. "Clare! Clare!" Alli was waving her hand in my face. "Were you listening to me?" She was annoyed.

"Of course." I lied.

"Then what was I just saying?" I looked down trying to think.

"Uhhh….CRAP!" I feel flat on my face. "Ow…." The guy I bumped into was trying to gather all of his papers off the ground. He was absolutely breath taking! His dark hair fell in front of his face. He was wearing a black button down shirt with a black blazer and black skinnies. He had ht emost beautiful eyes ever. They were a beautiful shade of green. I could just stare into them all day. He was definitely a sight for sore eyes. I couldn't help but to sit in the middle of the hallway and stare at this beautiful stranger. (Of course with Alli walking away, laughing at me.)

**Eli**

Wow Eli. Good way to start off at a new school. Falling down in front of everyone. I could feel people's eyes on me. Well what do I care? I grabbed all of the stuff that I dropped and stood up, ignoring the stares. I looked down at the girl I bumped into. She was sitting down awkwardly on the floor, looking up at me, smiling. She had the most beautiful eyes. It was like looking into the ocean. Her red curls flowed naturally around her face. Her smile was just right. Full of happiness and love.

"Oh I'm sorry." I got down on my knees and started to gather all of stuff. I thought she would start helping me pick up HER things, but she just watched me. I ignored her uncomfortable stare and continued to pick up her stuff. I stood up, holding her text books and notebooks in one hand, holding my other out for her to take. She took it and stood up. Her hand was so smooth and gentle. Gosh I sound soo creepy…..

"Here you go." I said handing her things.

"Thanks."

"Eli Goldsworthy."

"What?"

"That's my name. Do I get the pleasure of knowing yours?" I smirk at her.

"Uhhhh... Ummm… Clare Edwards."

"Well see you around, Clare Edwards." I smirked and walked away towards my first period class.

**Clare**

"Oh mi gosh, Clare! You like the emo guy!" Alli squealed in first period.

"He's not emo. And I barely know him." The teacher walked in and basically told us to shut up. But what Alli said was true. I did sort of like Eli. But I don't really know him and I'm never going to see him again anyway so I might as well try and forget about him. Trying was going to be hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eli**

Math and Biology were boring. All I could think about was Clare.

_Bing_

Great now it was time to sit through a tedious English lecture. I walked down the hall, still getting stared at by all the other students. It was probably because I was wearing all black…. When I walked into the room I saw her. Clare Edwards. The beautiful girl I met earlier. I didn't think I was going to see her ever again. I saw an empty seat in front of her and quickly sat down before anyone else had the chance to. I turned around to face her but she was reading a book. I tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. She jumped and looked up.

"Well we meet again Clare Edwards." I smirked and she blushed.

"Hi!" She quickly put her hand over her mouth, her face turning a deep shade of red. I was about to say something sarcastic to her about her reaction to seeing me again, but the teacher walked in and told all of us to stop talking and pay attention. I could tell this was going to be a boring class. At least I was sitting in front of the most gorgeous girl in the school.

**Clare **

I stared at the back of Eli's head for the whole period. I didn't even hear a word the teacher said. But it's not like anyone could blame me. I mean Eli had some really nice hair. Of course I wish I was able to stare into his eyes instead.

_Bing_

I started to pack my things up in my backpack when I realized that someone was standing over me. I looked up to see Eli standing by my desk waiting for me.

"Where are you headed to, Edwards?" he said in an angelic voice.

"Uh. Lunch."

"Well do you mind if I join you?"

Oh mi gosh! He asked if he could eat lunch with me. Wait Clare. He's new. He just wants to make a friend. But what if there is a possibility that he does like me…

"Uh Clare?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

Wow. I cannot believe that I didn't answer him.

"Well that's okay. You don't have to sit with me. I'll just go." He looked disappointed. He was about to walk away. Clare, you have to stop him.

"No. You can sit with me." I grabbed his wrist lightly. He pulled back in pain.

"Ow! Fuck!" What? How could he possibly be hurt?

"Eli, what's wrong?" I was so confused.

"I have to go." He ran out of the room. I watched him run out, a little shocked and very worried. I quickly went after him.

**Eli**

Damn… That hurt…

I leaned against a locker and rolled my sleeve up. My cut from this morning was bleeding a little. Oh no. All of the bad thoughts came rushing into my head.

_Julia. Julia. Dead. It's all of your fault, Eli. You killed her. She's dead because of you. You should be dead, not her. _

STOP! The pain. It's too much. I can't take it! No more! I took a razor out of my pocket. I cut into my flesh. Blood dripping onto the floor. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My mind was clear. Empty. Peaceful.

"Eli!"

I opened my eyes and saw Clare at the end of the hall. She ran over to me. She looked at me, her eyes full of concern and fear.

"What are you doing? Why would you do this?" She looked at me waiting for an answer but when I didn't reply she looked back to arm. She took hold of my hand and turned my arm so she could she my wrist. Her eyes widen when she saw the dozens of other scars and cuts on my arm.

I expected her to get up and walk away. I thought she would call me a freak, a crazy crack head. But instead she took hold of my other hand. Clare told me to follow her. We walked into an empty science lab.

She forced my arm under one of the many sinks in the room. Once the blood had stopped flowing slowly from my wrist, she grabbed a towel and put over my cut.

"Keep pressure on it." She told me in a stern yet innocent tone. I did as I was told. She sat me down in a stool, then went to get the first aid kit. We were both quiet while she cleaned and bandaged me up. I was trying to keep my head clear. I didn't want any more bad thoughts in my head.

When Clare was done she put the first aid kit away and came back to sit down with me. I felt weak and pathetic. She probably thought I was pathetic.

"I should go." I started to get up. Clare grabbed my hand and shook her head. I slowly sat back down in the stool.

"You don't have to tell me why you did this. But you have to promise me you will never do it again." She stared at me with a demanding look. I wanted to tell her everything. About Julia. My mom and dad. My crappy life. Everything. But I couldn't.

"I can't promise you that."

"Well then I guess I'll have to keep a close eye on you."

**Clare**

He stared at me with curious eyes. I stared into his hoping he would break the silence. I wanted to ask him soo much right now. I wanted to know why he cut himself in the hall. I wanted to know why he cut himself all those other times. I wanted to know why he wore all black. I wanted to know why he was so sad but hid it from the world. I wanted to know him. But instead of asking all of my questions I stayed silent.

"Ok." Eli said. He smiled. Not a real smile. A smile used when someone was trying to hide sadness. I smiled back at him. He needed a friendly smile.

"We should go to lunch." I said casually. I walked out with him following close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eli (One month later)**

The pain is gone. I barely think about Julia anymore, but when I do I don't feel the need to cause myself physical pain. My home life is the same but I get used to it. School is better in some ways and worse in others. I have another friend. Adam. We met when he was being bullied by a guy twice his size. And that is how school life got worse for me. Fitz. Bully of Degrassi. He got in everybody's face. He didn't like me because I stood up to him and because his friend KC, Clare's ex, doesn't like me hanging around with Clare. So they threaten me all the time to stay away from her but I always ignore them. I never tell Clare any of this she doesn't need to worry.

Mmh. Clare.

Clare and I have been close ever since that incident in the hallway. She checked my wrists everyday just to make sure I wasn't hurting myself. But I didn't mind. Clare was perfect. She was always there when I needed her. She always made me feel special and happy when I felt like shit. But I worried about Clare. She was always helping me and making me feel better but I know deep down inside something is bothering her. There was just something in her eyes that said she needed saving.

Once I asked her if anything was bothering her but she told me it was nothing. I didn't believe her. I wanted to make her feel happy and safe but I knew that wasn't going to happen unless she opened up.

Today we were walking down the hallway, laughing and joking around. An idea popped in my head. I put my arm around her shoulder. She blushed and started to giggle. I loved it when she blushed. The moment was ruined when Adam rushed over to us.

"Hey." He had a split lip. Clare ran over to Adam. She examined his lip to make sure it wasn't anything too serious.

"KC wanted to deliver a message to Eli.

"What?" I said angrily. I clenched my fists so tight that my knuckles turned white.

"Why would he want to do that?" Clare was angry too. But very confused.

"He wants you to meet him in the ravine. Now." My fists got tighter and I could feel my face getting red with anger.

"Eli, calm down." She put her hand on my shoulder. "You're not going to the ravine. C'mon, help me clean Adam up." She didn't want to start trouble with anyone. But if I didn't go they could hurt Adam again or Clare.

"Sorry." I ran down the hall away from Clare and Adam. I had to end this.

**Clare**

"We have to go after him!" I said pulling Adam along.

"Clare, stop. Maybe we should let him go."

"No. He could get hurt!"

"Oh, like Eli can't handle pain. He knows how to handle himself."

"Adam we ha-"

"NO! You don't understand. He has to go alone!" Adam shouted. He looked terrified.

"What?" Adam was being absolutely ridiculous right now. Why couldn't he understand that Eli was going to get hurt if he went to the ravine.

"If we follow…. then he will get seriously hurt." Okay now I know he's hiding information from me.

"But he could still get hurt if we don't go!" I was furious. Adam was hiding something from me. Eli could be hurt right now. "Adam tell me the real reason why we can't follow."

"They said they would kill me." Adam broke. He started crying. He sat down leaning against a locker. I sat down next to him trying to comfort him, telling him nothing bad was going to happen to him. Eli was going to have to handle this on his own.

**Eli**

I'm going to kill them. I handle them beating on me but no one hurts my friends.

"Well, well. Looks like Eli decided to show up. Hope no one followed you." They both started laughing. I didn't see the humor at all.

"What do you want?"

"Well we want you to stop talking to Clare."

Geez…."I told you before that I won't do that."

"Yeah, well if you don't stop seeing her then we will make sure you never see her again." Wow. Like I haven't heard that one before.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Go ahead. See how far that gets you." I smirked at them. they were fools. I wasn't scared. They were wasting my time. Clare was right, I should have stayed.

"Ha. That's funny, Eli. We aren't going to kill you. We don't even want to hurt you. But we will hurt Clare. In fact, we will kill Clare. If I can't have her, no one can." KC laughed. He was crazy. But I could tell his threat was serious. How could he even think about hurting sweet, innocent Saint Clare? He can't hurt Clare. She's the only reason I'm still breathing. My heart was pounding. My breathing was getting faster and faster. I have to stay away from Clare. I wanted to scream.

"Well you should go tell Clare the bad news." Fitz said knowing his remark would make the pain I'm feeling right now worse.

I walked away without saying a word. I tried to keep the tears from falling on my way out of the ravine and back to Degrassi.

I walked into to the school parking lot about ten minutes later on the verge of sobbing. I was about to tell the one person that meant the most to me that I couldn't see her anymore.

Instead of heading to the front doors, I walked towards Morty so I could avoid telling Clare the heartbreaking news. When I saw my hearse, I saw Clare and Adam standing in front of it, talking. _Fuck._ So much for avoiding the situation. I had to tell Clare now.

She saw me walking over to Morty. "Eli! What happened? Why are you crying?" She looked so worried about me. Her eyes started to water up. Oh, she's going to hate me…

I wrapped my arm around her as tightly as I could without hurting her. "I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear.

"For what?"

"I..I can't see you anymore, Clare. I never want to speak to you again." I let go of her and started walking over to the driver's side of the car, when Adam put his arm out in front of me.

"Dude, you're lying."

"Eli, please tell me you're joking." Clare had tears running down her cheeks. I wanted to wipe them away and tell her everything was going to be alright. But it wasn't.

I turned to her. "I'm not."

"You would never say this. What did KC do to you? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, Clare. I just don't want to be near you anymore. I don't want to be your friend. I don't like you." I had to make it sound convincing. Every word that just came out of my mouth felt like someone hitting my heart with a hammer.

"Okay. That's enough." Adam shouted. Clare was sobbing now. Seeing her like this made me want to die. I don't want to see her hurt, but I can't see her dead. Adam put his arm around Clare in attempt to comfort her.

"Good bye Clare." I got in the car and started the engine and started to leave the lot. I looked back in the rear view mirror once. Clare collapsed. Adam was holding her, staring at Morty as I pulled away. Tears ran down my face the whole ride home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clare**

Adam had to take me to the bus and help me walk home because I could barely walk on my own. He stayed with me for a couple of hours, trying to comfort me. Adam eventually had to go home. When he left I let myself cry even harder. I can't believe Eli did this to me. How could he say something like that? He broke my heart. I lost the one person who makes me feel wanted in this world. He gives me hope. He makes me forget.

I was lying down in my bed crying softly into my pillow. It was almost ten now. I haven't stopped crying all day. I wanted God to take away all the pain I was feeling. I wanted him to bring Eli to me.

_Dink _

I sat up and looked out my window. There was a figure outside on the tree branch next to my window. I couldn't make out who it was. I didn't care. I lied back down and continued to cry.

"Clare." Eli. It was Eli. I jumped off my bed and ran to my window. I opened it and there he was. But Eli wouldn't be here. He hated me. I must have fallen asleep while crying and now I was dreaming.

"Can I come in?" he asked. I moved out of his way. He climbed in.

"Clare, I can explain what happened today. KC and-"

"You're not real."

"What?"

"You are just a dream. The real Eli hates me."

"Clare, I am real and I could never, ever hate you." I could feel the tears starting to come again. This was so real. I wish it wasn't a dream. I wish the real Eli were saying these words.

"I don't believe you." I was shaking now. A second later Eli had his arms around me and kissed me gently. It was a real kiss. This wasn't a dream. Eli was real. He was here. Tears poured out of eyes because I was so happy. I gave him the biggest hug in the world and he hugged back. Heaven. This was heaven, in Elis' arms. God heard my prayers. Then I remembered what Eli did to me today. I quickly let go, took a step back and slapped him so hard that my own hand hurt.

He held his cheek, looking at me. "I cried all day! I went through hell and now you think you walk in here and expect me to be too happy to care that you hurt me. When you said that stuff earlier, it felt like you walked up to me and stabbed me in the heart." He looked down and shoved his hands in his pockets. Suddenly he looked up.

"Clare you have no idea how hard it was for me to say that. KC and Fitz could have been listening though and if they heard me say what I wanted to say, they would have killed….you." he whispered the last word. Tears were falling down his cheeks. His face looked scared and worried.

"Why would… They were going to kill me?"

"Yes." He said weakly. "They said that if I kept hanging out with you that they would kill you."

I started to shake harder. Why would KC say something like that? I couldn't believe it. It was crazy. They were crazy. I hate them. I wish they were gone and could never come back. I dropped to the floor, sobbing. Eli quickly kneeled down next to me and pulled me into him and rocked me back and forth.

"I realized that I couldn't leave you without an explanation, but now I know I can't leave He nodded again and kissed my forehead. This felt so right. Eli and I, together. I could really get used to this. He rested his head on my pillow. In minutes we were both asleep.

**Eli**

"Wake up Eli." Clare whispered in my ear. I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to lay in her bed forever with her and hold her. I ignored her and put her pillow over my head. "Eli, wake up. We have to go to school."

"I don't' want to go." I groaned. If we went to school then we wouldn't be able to speak to each other.

"C'mon."

I took the pillow off my head. "Just ditch. We could stay here and hang out all day without being killed." I smirked.

"Not funny. If we both skip then don't you think KC and Fitz will get suspicious?"

"Fine." I sat up and opened my eyes. Clare was putting some make up on. She looked amazing without it though. Today her hair was practically glowing and her blue eyes were sparkling. I sat there in her bed and watched her. She saw me in the mirror and blushed.

"You want some breakfast? I have poptarts."

"Yeah. Sure. Uhh could I take a shower or something?" I knew this question would make her turn red.

"Um. Sure. There is a bathroom down the hall." Her face was redder than I thought it would be. She avoided making eye contact with me.

"Thanks Clare." I smirked. I walked out the room and into the bathroom. I grabbed my phne out of my pocket. Three texts.

First was from Adam.

'What the hell is rong wit u? I hope u kno how much u put Clare through. She cryed all day! Ur an ass!' I'll have to explain everything to him later.

Second was from my mom.

'Eli. It's so late. Where are you?' I deleted it.

The third was from Adam. It was sent a couple of minutes ago.

'U hav a lot of xplainin 2 do. =('

I smirked. He was clueless right now. I decided to reply.

'I kno. I will explain evrythng ltr. C u at skool.'

I turned my phone off and set it down on the sink. I took my shirt and skinnies off. I was left in my black and red checkered boxers. Before I got the chance to them off too, there was a knock on the door. I smiled. Oh, this was going to be good. I cracked the door open a little and peeked out.

What? Clare's mom! I closed the door. Oh crap. I'm dead.

"Clare sweetie, I need something. Can you come out for a sec?" Shit! Shit! Shit!

Okay Eli, stay calm. Pretend to be Clare. "What do you need mom?" Oh man. That sucked. She's not going to believe that was Clare.

"Oh my. Clare are you feeling alright?"

"Yes." What would Clare say? " I just have a frog in my throat." O geez….

"Oh, well please come out for a sec. I need to get in there."

"I'm not decent at the moment." Crap…..

"Well can you hand me my cosmetics bag?" What the hell was a cosmetics bag?

"Sure." I looked under the sink. I saw a girlie looking bag and opened it up. There was make up inside of it. I cracked the door open again and stuck hand and the bag out. I hope her mom doesn't notice that my hand is much bigger than Clare's hand.

"Clare, your nails are black." I really need to stop doodling on my nails with sharpie.

"Yeah. Alli said it would look cool but I don't really like it. I'm going to take it off later." I closed the door again.

"Well I have to go to work now. See you later Clare. Oh do you why there is a hearse in front of the house?"

"Uhh no. Why?"

"Never mind. Bye Clare."

"Bye." I waited a couple of seconds before I heard the front door close. I heard Clare in her room laughing hysterically. I ran out of bathroom forgetting that I was only in my boxers. I opened her door. She changed into a simple T-shirt and jeans. She was giggling on the floor.

"Did you hear all that?" my face was turning red. I was so embarrassed. I was never embarrassed!

"Yep." She turned to me, still laughing. When she saw me wearing nothing but my boxers, her eyes went wide.

"We could have been caught!" I didn't mind getting in trouble but getting caught half naked in Clare's house by Clare's mom was just ridiculous.

"Yeah I know. But we didn't and that was just too funny." I shook my head. "What's wrong?" she kept smiling. She walked over to me and kissed me. Just a little peck on my lips. She pulled away and I starting smiling. "Everything is okay."

"I should go take a shower now." I walked into the bathroom blushing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Clare**

Oh mi gosh! I kissed Eli! On the lips! While he was in his boxers! Oh. I want to kiss him again and again and- Whoa Clare, just stop thinking for a minute.

I got all of my thoughts out of my head as I walked down the stairs into the kitchen. I grabbed two pop tarts and put them in the toaster. While I was waiting my mind wandered. I thought about what Eli told me last night. What would happen if KC and Fitz saw us together? Would actually kill me? Would they hurt Eli? Would they do anything at all? What if KC wasn't lying? I can't go on with my life without seeing Eli. I love him too much. Wait love? Mmh. I guess I do love Eli. I smiled to myself.

"I love Elijah Goldsworthy." I whispered.

"What was that?" Eli walked into the kitchen wearing the same clothes he was in yesterday. His hair was still damp from his shower. He looked so nice. And perfect.

"Um. Nothing." I looked back at the toaster, waiting.

"Oh, c'mon. Tell me."

"No."

"Why?" he smirked. The pop tarts popped out of the toaster. I jumped back. "Whoa. Calm down Clare. What's got you so jumpy?"

"What are we going to do about KC and Fitz?" I blurted out. He frowned and looked at the floor.

"We ignore each other at school and hang out when nobody is around."

"Alright." I dropped it. His idea was pretty good considering our situation. I put the pop tarts on a plate. "Want one?" I held the plate out towards him. He took one and took a bite. Just as he swallowed his phone buzzed in his pocket.

I started eating my pop tart when Eli dropped his.

"Eli!" I looked at the pop tart on the ground and then at Eli. He had a dead look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" He held his phone out. I took it. There was a message from KC.

'I c u.'

"Oh mi gosh." I said under my breath. I put his phone down on the counter and ran to the front window. I pulled back the curtain a little. KC, Fitz and some other goons were standing by Eli's car. I went back into the kitchen and Eli was still standing there with that same look in his eyes.

"Eli, we have to go." I tried pulling him but he wouldn't move. "C'mon. We can sneak out the back."

He turned to me. He pulled me into a gigantic hug and then he kissed me. It was a deep, demanding sad kiss. I kissed him back forgetting everything that was happening around us. When he pulled away, reality hit me. We had to get out of here.

Before I could protest, Eli pulled me up the stairs and dragged me in my room. He pushed hard enough so that I would lose my balance and fall back on to my bed. He ran out the door closing it behind him. I ran to the door. I tried turning the knob but it wouldn't move. He jammed it. Oh God no! Please no!

"Eli! NO! NO! Please!" I screamed, pounding on the door.

"I'm sorry Clare. I... I love you." I heard start walking down the stairs.

"NOOOOO!" I cried and fell to the floor, screaming his name.

**Eli**

I wanted to cry. I knew this was going to hurt Clare. But hopefully when they were done with me they wouldn't go after Clare.

I opened the front door. I quickly walked over to KC and his gang, putting my brave face on.

"Well, well, well. Look who's at Clare's house." KC said coldly.

"We told you emo boy, no talking to Clare. You are going to regret this." Fitz smiled wickedly.

"Hey Fitz." One of the goons spoke up. " Let's give Eli one more chance. But after we teach him a lesson." He laughed and they all joined in.

"Alright. You get one more chance Eli." Two of the goons grabbed my arms. I tried to get away but it was useless. They were too big.

"Ready Eli?" KC asked.

"Do your worst. I don't care if you hurt me." I remarked, clenching my fists.

"Oh, you are a silly boy. I am not going to hurt you Eli." They started dragging me into the house. Then it hit me. They were going to hurt Clare and make me watch.

"Please! Please don't hurt her." I begged but they just laughed.

"Where is Clare?" I shook my head.

"That's okay. You don't have to tell us. We will find her." I could feel tears run down my cheeks. I couldn't this happen.

"Clare isn't here."

"Oh shut up. Yes she is. You are hiding her somewhere." They started walking up the stairs, dragging me along.

"That's her room right there." KC pointed. One of the goons opened the door.

"Clare-bear come out please. We just want to talk." They looked everywhere in her room. I swear I made it impossible to open it from the inside. How did she get out? Maybe she went out the window.

"Where the hell is she, freak?"

"I don't know." I smirked. They searched the rest of the house for her. They pushed me on the ground.

"Wow Eli. You would be here while she's not even home. Emo freak!" They stormed out of the house.

I stood up and straightened out my blazer. "Clare?" I said loudly. She had to be in the room somewhere. She walked out of the closet. Tears stained her cheeks. When she saw me she smiled. I ran over to her and held her. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Clare pulled away too soon.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Where were you? KC checked your closet twice."

"There is a hidden door in my closet. It leads to a different room. Wanna see?" She asked smiling.

"Definitely." She took my hand and led me to her closet. She got down on her hands and knees. I looked down at her, confused.

"You have to crawl, silly." She winked.

**Clare**

I was about to show Eli my secret room. I didn't even tell my parents about it. No one knows and now I was about to give away my oldest secret. I crawled through the little door in the back of the closet. Once I was on the other side I stood up. Eli followed closely.

"Wow." He looked around the room. It was a little smaller than my room. I managed to get two bean bag chairs in the room. There were also four lamps and an inflatable mattress. I had stacks of books everywhere. It was very messy. Eli just stood there looking around.

"It's very nice in here. Cozy. How did you find out about this room anyway?" I kind of figured he would ask that.

"When my family and I first moved in here, I was little so I was very curious and like to explore. I was in the closet one day playing, when I felt something on the wall. That's when I found the room. I never told anyone about it until now." He nodded, still fascinated with the idea of a secret room.

"Clare, what's that?" he pointed to a piece of paper taped to the wall.

"That was in the middle of the room when I first came in."

It read: _if you found this letter it means you were as curious I was when I was a little girl. This room is where I came to get away from the world. If you ever need a place to feel safe come in here always. If you ever need a place to escape from the world around you come to in here always. I shared this room with one person. He was my one and only love. May you share this room with the person you love. May your life be happy and warm. _

_ ~Arabella~_

"Wow. Do you who she is?"

"No but I wish I did."

"So you come in here to escape?"

"Yeah all the time."

"From what?" I knew I had to tell about my parents and KC and Darcy.

"I come in here to get away from my parents when they start fighting. They can get pretty loud and distracting. I come to get away from all of my bad memories."

"Clare, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No. You need to know. The reason KC and me aren't together anymore is because he cheated on me with Jenna."

"He cheated on you" I nodded. "Well that's his loss," he wrapped his arm around me. "But my gain." He whispered in my ear. I blushed. We sat there for a couple of minutes staring the letter. I had to tell him everything.

"You know how I have an older sister, Darcy, right?" he nodded. "Well, when I was younger she did a lot of stuff that I swore I would never let happen to me. She posted…uhh… naughty photos of herself on the internet and a guy started to stalk her. He came to the house one day and I had to call the cops. Then another time Darcy got drugged at a party and was… rapped. I promised myself I would never let that happen to me. But I'm scared that it will one day."

"Clare nothing will happen to you." He pulled me in to him. "I won't let it." I smiled.

"Eli, I just shared big secrets with you. But I don't know a thing about you." I looked up at him. He was staring back at me.

"Clare, I can-"

"Eli please."

"Okay but not today." I sighed. Well at least he was willing to share with me. I looked at the clock in the corner of the room.

"We can still make it to school before first period ends. And we should tell Adam what's going on. He's probably so confused right now." I giggled. Eli smirked. I loved that smirk.

"Well, let's go Saint Clare." We crawled out of secret room and walked out of the house, hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so i finally got a review! YAY! and clara i like ur idea alot. im going to try and make it work wit the story. so yeah more reviews would b lovely! peace and love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi...**

**Eli**

Clare and I arrived at Degrassi in less than ten minutes. I parked Morty in the back of the parking lot. I didn't want to go in. I wanted to stay with Clare. I wanted to be with her, to make sure she's safe.

"We shouldn't go in together." Clare said weakly.

"I know. Do you want to go in first?" I asked.

"Yeah. Um I guess I will see you later then?"

"Yep." I kissed her lightly on the lips. We both smiled and her cheeks turned pink.

"Eli, can I ask you something?" She bit her lip.

"Of course."

"Are we, you know, together now?" I kissed her again, a little deeper than the first one but still gentle.

"Does that answer your question?" I whispered in her ear. She nodded.

"I should probably go now." I sighed. I nodded. This was going to be a long day. She got out the car and walked into the school. I waited a couple minutes before going in. I walked down the hall and saw Adam waiting by my locker.

"How long have you been waiting here?" I asked when I reached my locker. He gave me dirty look.

"Since first period began." He answered coldly.

"Adam I-"

"You are a fucking jerk! Clare was going through hell yesterday and you walk in here like nothing happened. What is wrong with you? Do you even care that you hurt her?" he snapped. His face was red and his body was tense.

"Adam calm down. Clare and I are fine. In fact we are together now." I smirked.

"What?"

I explained everything that happened with KC and Fitz yesterday and what happened last night with Clare. I told him about what happened this morning, I left out the secret room though. I don't know if Clare would want me telling anyone about it. After I was done, Adam just stared at me.

"Adam?" Adam smiled.

"You and Clare huh? That's pretty sweet. I was wondering how long it would take for you guys to hook up." He punched my arm.

"Is that all you heard?"

"No. So what are you going to do about KC?"

"I'm going to stay away from Clare during the day and hang out with her when KC and Fitz aren't around." I got everything out of my locker and slammed it shut.

"I have a feeling you're not liking this idea." Adam said laughing.

"Of course I'm not. I can't talk to Clare all day. I'm a little ticked right now."

"Look, this whole thing should blow over soon. Then you and Clare can walk around the school holding hands and making out like any normal couple." He laughed. I know he was trying to lighten up the mood. I decided to laugh with him. When will this day end?

**Clare**

I was walking to English with Alli. I told her that me and Eli had a fight and we were not on speaking terms. she was talking about Drew and how good of a kisser he was. My mind kept wandering to Eli. I wanted the day to end so I could talk to him.

I walked in the English room. Eli was sitting in his normal seat. I decided that I would be fine if I sat behind him. I walked down the aisle and he looked up at me and winked. I stuck my tongue out at him. I sat down in my seat and started to take out my books.

A crumpled piece of paper fell in my lap. I looked up to see who threw it. I opened it up.

_Hey Clare, today has been so hard not talking to you. I can't wait until school is over. ~Eli~_

I smiled. I took out a pen and wrote on the same paper.

_Hi Eli. Today has been hard. But I can't wait to see you later. Meet me at my house tonight at 8? –Clare- _

I threw the paper back at him. A few seconds later he tossed it back.

_Wouldn't miss it for the world. ~Eli~_

I smiled to myself. I stuck the piece of paper in my back pack when class started.

When class was over Adam came up to me smiling. "So Saint Clare has a boyfriend?"

"Adam shut up!" I put my hand over his mouth. "No one can know. How did you even find out?" he took my hand off his mouth.

"Eli told me this morning." We walked out and headed to the cafeteria. I can't believe Eli would tell anyone. Well it is Adam. He wouldn't tell anyone.

"So how much did Eli tell you?" We stood in the lunch line waiting to get our food.

"He told me everything." Wow.

We sat down at a lunch table. I saw Eli sitting by himself. "You should sit with Eli. I'll just sit with Alli or something."

He nodded. "Well I'll talk to you later Clare." he left and sat down by Eli. I sighed. I wish I could be over there. I sighed and got up to go by Alli.

All through lunch Alli and Drew were kissing and making faces at each other. When lunch ended I went to all of my classes. I was so happy when the final bell rang. I walked to my locker and packed all of my things up. I can't wait to leave. I closed my locker and KC was waiting for me.

"Hey Clare." Oh no. what should I do? Should I say hi back? Should I run away screaming?

"Hi." I started walking away. KC grabbed my arm.

"Wait. I just wanted to ask you something." He let go of me and waited for me to answer.

"Okay, What?"

"I went to your house this morning and you weren't there so I thought you might have already left for school but you didn't 'show up until after first period. Where were you?" he smiled, probably waiting for me to say that I was with Eli.

"I was with my mom." Oh…..uhh… what am I going to say? "I needed tampons!" I blurted out.

"Oh… well I'll talk to you later Clare." he walked away with a totally shocked look on his face. I smiled to myself and went home.

**Well i think this chapter sucked. a five year old could have done better but i was a lttl distracted. srry. but review! thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrite so I got reviews finally. Im am definitely going to use ur idea clara! Thank you Peace and love!**

**Eli**

It was only seven o'clock. I had to wait another hour before I got to see Clare. What am I supposed to do until then? I went over to my laptop and started browsing through music, trying to keep my mind busy. After listening to a couple of songs I got a message. A message from Clare!

**Clare-e23: Hey Eli **

**Eli-gold49: Hi Clare. What's up?**

**Clare-e23: Nothing really. Waiting.**

**Eli-gold49: For what? ;)**

**Clare-e23: Silly I'm waiting for You! **

**Eli-gold49: Yeah it's because I'm so irresistible, right?**

**Clare-e23: Yes, absolutely.**

**Eli-gold49: I knew it.**

15 minutes until it was time to leave. I have to change. Oh mi gosh. I sound like a girl now…

**Eli-godl49: I have to get ready. C u in a bit. **

**Clare-e23: Okay bye **

_**Clare-e23 is offline.**_

I logged out and changed into some regular blue jeans and a black T-shirt. I combed my hair about twenty times before I decided it wasn't going to get any better. I grabbed the keys to Morty and rushed out the door. I drove to her house 20 mph above the speed limit. I parked a couple houses away so her parents wouldn't be suspicious.

I climbed up to her window and tapped on the glass. I looked in but no one was there. Great. I opened the window from the outside. I almost feel out of the tree twice. When I was finally in I saw that the closet door was open. Ahhhh. Clare must be in there. I walked over to the closet and heard whimpers coming from inside.

I crawled in and saw Clare crying. I stood up and rushed over to her. I sat next to her and held her close, letting her cry.

"Clare, what happened?" I said after she calmed down a little. She handed me her phone. There was a text message from her mom.

'Clare I'm so sorry, but I am leaving your father. I am leaving you with him and if he ever hurts you and if you ever need to get away from him just stay with a friend. I love you Clare. Good bye.'

I shut the phone and held Clare closer. "What did your mom mean when she said if your dad ever hurts you?"

"Physically. He hit my mom once and it was an accident. He would never hurt me ." I didn't like this. What if he did hurt Clare?

"Clare if he-"

Eli he won't!"

"Okay."

"I can't believe my mom would do this! I hate her. I hate this. Why couldn't they just work things out? Oh my gosh. Why did this have to happen to me? Why?" she started crying again. I didn't like seeing Clare this way. I wanted to make all of pain go away.

Clare started to giggle a little.

"What's so funny?"

"You're not wearing skinny jeans." She said laughing and crying at the same time. "Oh you probably think I'm a big baby for crying like this."

"No you're not." I actually thought she looked very innocent and it was cute.

"Yes I am." I kissed her forehead and shook my head.

"Eli. I want you to tell why you cut yourself before. The first day I met you." She asked totally serious and I knew she was going to get an answer out one way or the other.

"I cut myself to get rid of the pain I was feeling." I sighed. She was going to ask more. I know it. I don't know if I can tell her. I don't think I'm ready. But this is Clare. I could trust her. She would understand.

"What pain?"

"Um. My girlfriend, Julia, was killed because of me. We got into a fight and she got mad and rode off on her bike. A drunk driver hit her. By the time I ran over to her, she was gone." I was crying I was getting angry and upset. "She didn't deserve to die. She was a good person. It's all my fault that she's dead. I should have done something. I should have gotten to her sooner. I shouldn't have let her ride off. It's… It's all my fault." I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I needed a razor. Something sharp. The pain was too much again.

"Eli it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything. You shouldn't blame yourself." Her voice was shaky. She had her arms around me. I had to get rid of the pain.

"It was my fault Clare! She's dead because of me!" I shouted. She jumped back, not sure what to do. I had to get out of here. I had to stop the pain. I crawled out of the closet and saw a pair of scissors on Clare's desk. I grabbed them about to slice my arm, when Clare slapped them out of my hand.

"Eli!" She stared at me furiously. She was mad. But I couldn't even think about that right now. The guilt and anger was pumping in my blood and it wouldn't stop. I looked at the window, about to make a break for it but Clare must have known what I was thinking and grabbed my wrists shaking her head. I tried to pull away but she wouldn't let go. "No Eli." She said calmly.

I fell to the ground. I was lying on the ground with my knees pulled up to my chest. I haven't cried this hard in a long time. Clare sat next to me and rubbed my back soothingly. We stayed there for at least a half hour before I sat up and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I have been feeling like this for over a year. I can't-"

"Eli, don't blame yourself. You need to let go. It wasn't your fault." I nodded. She was right.

We sat on her floor, holding each other. I could stay here all night if I could. Clare yawned and I looked at the time. It was almost midnight.

"I should go Clare. You need sleep and I need a shower." I smirked and she nodded.

"Goodnight Clare." I kissed for a moment and pulled away. She pulled my back and kissed me with so much passion. When she pulled away I couldn't help but say "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back. That was unexpected. "Goodnight Eli." She smiled and I climbed out of the window with a goofy grin on my face. I walked down the street to my car. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in the back of my head and the world went black.

**Clare**

Eli loves me. I can't believe it! I didn't think he cared that much! Okay Clare calm down. Don't act like a fool. You need some sleep. I changed into some sweat pants and a T-shirt and climbed under the covers. I was almost asleep when I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

**Okay sooo wat did u think? And should the person outside Clare's door be her father or KC? Review and let me kno! Peace and Love!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Clare **

Uhhh. I got out of bed and walked to the door. When I opened it KC was standing there. He was holding a cloth in his hand. What was he doing here? How did he get in my house?

"Hi Clare." his smile was evil. Before I got the chance to scream, he held the cloth over my face. I tried to escape his grip on me but he was too strong. I started to feel dizzy. My legs were shaky and my vision was blurred. Everything went dark and silent.

**Eli**

I woke in a dim lit room. It was very quiet and I couldn't see clearly. My head hurt so much. I was sitting in chair. My hands were tied to the arm rests and my ankles were tied to the legs of the chair. There was a figure far away but I couldn't make out who it was. What happened? Where was I? I turned my head from left to right trying to see if I recognized anything thing, but everything was fuzzy.

I sat for a couple minutes waiting for my eyes to see clearly again. I looked around. There was a sign that said _Unauthorized Area. No One May Be Permitted._ I have seen that sign before. I looked to see who the person was. She was far away and tied to a chair as well. She had short brown hair and was wearing a silky black dress. She had a lot of black make up on. Her eyes were closed. She was cute. Why did she look so familiar though?

I looked around some more. This place looks very familiar. There were pipes on the ceiling. The floor was made of cement. The chair I was sitting in was the one I sat in in biology class. I was in Degrassi. I was in Degrassi's basement.

"Hey girl. Wake up. Hello?" I said. She didn't move. Gosh I hope she isn't dead.She looks so much like someone I know. Who is she?

She opened her eyes. They were really blue. "Eli! Oh mi gosh! Where are we?" She looked scared and confused but relieved. Her voice was squeaky.

"Who are you?" I looked at her with a confused look. She looked down and she looked very shocked. She was about to cry. "Oh please don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Holy shit this is the last thing I need.

"Eli, it's me, Adam."

"What? No Adam is a dude. You're not a dude."

"I...I am a girl on the outside but on the inside, in my head, I'm a boy. I meant to tell you and Clare but I thought you would not want to hang with me anymore." He looked so sad and shit. This was really Adam. This explains a lot.

"Hey Adam, it's alright. I wouldn't care if you were half dog I would still want to be your friend." I smirked at him. "Now how did you get here?"

"Fitz came to my door and put a cloth in my face and the next thing I know I am tied to a chair in God knows where."

"We are at Degrassi. I'm guessing the basement."

"Dude you're bleeding!"

"Yeah well I got hit in the head with a baseball bat or something."

"That's gotta suck. So how are we-"

"HELP! HELLO!" Clare.

"Clare!"

"Eli! Eli! I'm tied up! I'm scared!" She was crying loudly.

"I have to get out of here." I mumbled to myself. "I'm coming Clare." I yelled out to her. I had to get to her. I was struggling to get free.

"Adam try and get yourself free." Just as I said that the big door opened and Fitz walked in.

"Oh Eli. Don't try and escape before all the fun begins." He gave me a cold stare. He walked over to me and gagged me. "Now Gracie, we are going to have some fun." Fitz started to walk over to Adam. Oh, no. No! No! No!

"Please don't do this." Adam was crying and struggling, trying to get away before Fitz got to him. I felt tears run down my face. I can't sit here and watch. Have to do something. I struggled harder to get away. I started growling and making weird noises trying to talk.

Fitz turned to look at me. "Eli please, shut up." He smirked. I kept at it but I knew I wasn't going to get out. I started crying knowing what was going to happen to Adam.

"Eli please…close your eyes." Adam said in a quivery voice. Fitz stood behind Adam and put his hand on his shoulder. I closed my eyes. I cried harder and harder as the screams got louder.

**Clare**

I heard a girl screaming from where Eli was. What was happening? Who was the girl? I had a pretty good idea what was happening to her. Was that going to happen to me? Oh God. I cried and cried as the screaming of that girl got louder. I felt sick and light headed.

I wanted to go home. I wanted to cuddle up to Eli and fall asleep. I wanted to go to school and hang out with Eli and Adam and Alli. I wanted KC and Fitz to leave us alone I wanted my parents to be together again. I wanted everything to be normal.

The screaming stopped. I looked up and heard footsteps coming to the door. I began to struggle again. I looked at the rope on my right wrist. I saw it was loose. If I moved my wrist a certain way it would come loose enough for me to slip my hand out and-

"Hello Clare. Did you hear all the fun I had with Gracie?" he laughed.

"Who's Gracie?" I didn't know a Gracie. Maybe she was an old friend of Eli.

"Oh well you might know her as Adam but her real name is Gracie and she is definitely a girl." He laughed harder. He must have saw the look of fear and disgust on my face. "Oh don't worry Clare, I'm not going to do that to you. Well listen it's almost…" he pulled out his phone and checked the time. " eleven o'clock. Better get going. I will see you tomorrow." He blew a kiss and walked out.

As soon as I knew he was gone I struggled to get free. In minutes my right wrist was free. I untied my left wrist and then my ankles. I walked quickly to the door trying not to make any noise. I opened the door and saw Adam on the floor with I small blanket wrapped around his body. He was crying softly and shaking.

I knelt down to him. "Adam what happened? Are you all right?" he looked up at me and cried harder. He wrapped his arms around me and let the tears fall on my shoulder. He still had the blanket on but it wasn't enough to cover him.

"Come on let's get some clothes on you." I had a T-shirt and a jacket on so I took my jacket off and put it on him. I zipped it up. Pants? I looked around the room and saw some baggy jeans lying on the floor. I got up. I helped Adam and we walked over to the other corner of the room. He slipped them on and threw the blanket on the ground.

"Clare I don't know where Eli is. Fitz, he took him into another room after he.." he whimpered.

"It's all right Adam. Everything will be fine." I put my arm around him. He straightened himself out.

"We have to find Eli."

"Eli!" I yelled out.

There was no answer.

"He's gagged."

Adam and I looked around until we found a door in the corner of the room. We walked in and saw Eli crying in the middle of the room.

"Eli!" he looked up and made noise, trying to talk.

"SHH. It's all right. We will get you out of here." I untied his hands and ankles. Once he was free he gathered me up in a hug.

"Guys, we have to get out of here." Adam said looking distressed. We both nodded and went to the door when we heard footsteps.

**Alrite. Pretty scary! Poor Adam **** don't hate me for writing it. But something had to happen. Okay so review, give me your thoughts and yeah! Peace and love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I haven't posted in a while but here u go. A new chapter! Yay! I think itz okay. I kno I could do better. Well read**

**Ps. Watch the latest buzz! Munro is awesome in tht show!**

**Eli**

Crap. "Run." We ran into hallways leading to other hallways. It was a maze. We tried opening all of the doors we pasted, but most of them were locked. When we finally found a door that wasn't locked we rushed in. The room was filled desks and chairs. Clare shut the door and her and Adam rushed to the back of the room. I didn't move. I was scared out of my mind. What would they do to Clare if they found us? Would they hurt Adam again? My eyes watered up. I stood in the middle of the room paralyzed with fear.

"Eli come on!" Clare whispered harshly. She ran over to me. She tugged on my arm. She lead me to the back of the room. Adam was sitting on the ground holding the bar next to him, crying. Clare sat next to him pulling me down with her. She grabbed Adam's hand.

"Shhh. It's going to be okay now. They won't find us. We will get out of here, okay?" she said reassuringly. I actually believed her for a second but I knew KC and Fitz wouldn't stop looking for us until we were found. Adam nodded slowly, still crying softly. He had his eyes shut tight. I put my arm around Clare and hid my face in her hair. She grabbed my hand.

"Eli, it's going to be fine." I shook my head. I started crying. Why wouldn't Clare face reality and see that we were going to die? We weren't going to get out of this school alive. Maybe it was a good thing that Clare was being so positive. Adam and I need it.

"Clare I love you. I love you so much." I didn't want to say goodbye. Not here, not now, but I needed to say it.

"Don't Eli. Don't be saying goodbye to me."

"Clare, I'm so scared." Scared was an understatement for how I felt. I was beyond terrified. I could feel my legs going numb and my body was soaked in sweat.

"I know. I am too, but I know we will be fine." She smiled weakly in the dim light. She was good at hiding her fear. We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, listening, waiting. I heard footsteps in the hall. We all turned our heads towards the door and stayed silent.

"I know you are in here somewhere. You might as well come out now because I will find you." It wasn't KC or Fitz. But it did sound like one of their friends.

"We can take him." Adam said quietly.

"No. We are going to wait here and stay quiet and wait for him to leave." Clare said I could feel her grip get tighter on my hand so I assumed she squeezed Adam's hand harder too. Adam tugged away and stood up.

"Clare I have to go. None of them are going to get away with this." He felt his way out of the room into the hallway. I stood letting go of Clare and ran after him. As I started to feel my way out the room when I heard Adam scream. I rushed out of the room but I didn't see Adam. I ran down the hallways trying to find him but I couldn't. He was gone. I tried opening the doors but none of them would open. I heard him scream again. His scream was echoing in my head. I couldn't figure what direction it came from. I have to find him. He was like family to me, a little brother. I can't lose him. I have to find him. I have to find him. He can't get hurt again. I won't let him get hurt again.

"ADAM!" I screamed. I ran up and down the hallways.

"ELI!" It was Clare. I didn't even look in the direction her voice came from. I was too focused on Adam. I kept running forward. Adam screamed again. I finally knew where it was coming from. I ran to the room where I was tied in before.

I was almost in the room when someone grabbed my arm.

"Eli. Where's Adam? I looked everywhere." Clare asked. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying but I couldn't comfort her now. I had to save Adam. I stared at her for a second before I started to head for the room again. She followed close behind, letting go of my arm.

I walked in and saw the goon trying to take Adam's jacket off. Adam was trying to fight back but he wasn't getting anywhere. The goon was too strong for him. I felt myself bubbling with anger. My face was hot. I clenched my fists.

I rushed over to them and punched the goon in the face. He fell to the floor. I kicked him the stomach over and over and over again. I couldn't stop myself.

"Eli! Eli, stop it!" Clare screamed. She pushed me away and I tripped and fell back into the wall. I slid down. I looked at the bloody guy on the floor for a minute before I pulled my knees up to my chest and put my head down. I was crying and shaking. I could have killed him. Clare would have hated me if I did that but I saved Adam. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Eli it's all right. I'm fine. It's okay." It was Adam. I looked up and saw his tear stained cheeks. I couldn't deal with this right now. I stood and ran out of the room. I couldn't be there anymore. I had to get away.

**Adam**

Eli wrapped his arms around his legs and hid his face in his arms. He started shaking really badly. I knelt down beside him. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Eli it's all right. I'm fine. It's okay." I was lying. I wasn't fine. I had been humiliated. I had been raped. I was almost raped a couple of minutes ago. I was a wreck. A disaster. A mess. An embarrassment. A freak of nature. But I had to make Eli feel better. He looked up at me. He stood up brushing my hand away and left the room.

I broke. I lied down on the ground and cried. I cried and cried, tears spilling out of my eyes. I couldn't keep them in. Clare stood by the door looking out and looking at me.

"Go aft- after E-Eli." I said in between sobs. Clare stared at me. "GO!" I screamed. She quickly left the room without a word. I crawled into the corner of the room and cried for what seemed like forever. I heard footsteps in the hallway. I freaked out. I panicked.

"GET OUT OF HERE! LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Eli rushed into the room. "Eli." I said. He came over to me and hugged me.

"It's all right Adam. I won't let anyone hurt you again." I nodded. He helped me stand up and walk out of the room. We walked down many hallways before I saw Clare standing by a door. She ran over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Are you okay, Adam?" I nodded. She looked at me for a second. I held back my tears so I would be a little convincing. I could tell she wasn't buying my lies though. She looked away and sighed.

"Let's go." We opened the door and walked up the stairs. The hallways were dark. It was probably night time. We slowly walked down the halls of Degrassi until we got to the front door. Eli opened the door and was about to move out of the way for Clare and I to leave when we heard someone running down the hall.

"Don't leave." A goon. The goon Eli beat down. "If you leave you will be very sorry. If you call the cops we will kill you families. We will kill your friends. We will destroy everything you have ever cared about. Now just come back here and behave. No one else has to get hurt." His voice cracked in in pain. I started to back up into the wall, putting my hands over my face. I could hear Eli close the door.

"Eli no." I heard Clare say. I put my hands down to what was happening. Clare was holding Eli's arm.

"I won't do anything life threatening." He gave an evil smirk and walked over to the goon brushing off Clare's hand. I walked back over to Clare and held her hand.

"Let's go." I whispered. I didn't want to see this and neither did Clare. We walked out, leaving Eli inside. When Eli finally came out Clare was pissed.

"What the hell is wrong with you? He just said he was going to hurt our families and friends and you beat the shit out of him?" She pushed his chest and tears fell from her eyes.

"Clare calm down. They aren't going to do anything to anyone. They want us not them." she stared at him, still angry.

"Guys I don't think we should stay here anymore. We should go somewhere." I whispered.

"Like where?" Clare snapped at me. I cringed back. "Adam I'm sorry." She gave me an apologetic look. I nodded.

"Well we can't go home." Eli said.

"Obliviously." Clare glared at him, clearly she was still ticked.

"Well I have an idea." Eli smirked.

"What is it? Where can we go?" I asked curiously.

"There's a place I used to go to before I came to Degrassi. It's a little cabin up by the caves. It's totally abandoned."

"Sounds like fun Eli but let's be serious here. We should go a hotel and call the police. If we tell the police without KC or Fitz knowing then they will be caught and we won't have to worry about a thing."

"I think a hotel will be a bad idea. There are only two hotels in this area and I'm sure KC and his gang will search both of them. We should go to Eli's cabin." I looked down at my bare feet, avoiding Clare's deadly stare.

"Fine. Where is it?" Clare asked.

"You will see."

**Okay soooo did u like it? Review and tell me all of your thoughts! Peace and love! 3 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Longest chapter yet! Hope u like it! Don't forget to review wen u r done! **

**Clare**

We started walking down the street towards the caves just outside of town. About a mile and half away from where we were. No one went out there but it didn't surprise me that Eli did.

Eli. He made me so mad tonight. He was so stupid. So dumb. Aggravating. Irritating. Obnoxious. Sarcastic. Cute. Funny. Amazingly perfect.

Damn it. No I was supposed to be mad at him. Not falling more in love with him. I looked over at him. He was looking down at his feet. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he was frowning. He was so sad. I looked over to Adam who had his arms crossed over his chest and he was also looking down. His eyes were watery and droopy.

We walked in silence until we were almost by the woods that led to the caves. Eli looked up and smiled slightly. I was about to turn onto the path in the woods but Eli kept walking forwards and Adam followed him.

"Um Eli the caves are over here." I pointed down the path.

"Maybe the caves you know are over there," he pointed towards the trail. "But the caves I know are this way." He pointed in his direction. I shook my head and walked over to them. Adam and I starting walking but Eli sat down on the ground. He was untying his shoes. I stared at him with my mouth slightly open not bothering to say anything.

"Here Adam." he held up his shoes to Adam when they were off his feet. Eli was wearing one gray sock and one black sock. I wanted to say he was silly but I kept my mouth shut.

"Uhh you should wear your shoes man. I don't need 'em." Adam said not taking the shoes.

"It gets rocky up there. You should protect your feet." He stood still holding the shoes out to him.

"No. I don't want them. Put them back on." He turned away.

"Fine don't wear the shoes. but if don't wear them neither will I." Eli started walking down the sidewalk again with his shoes in his hands. "Coming?"

"Idiot." Adam said under his breath. We both started walking behind Eli. We walked for about fifteen minutes. I was getting tired and sore. Suddenly Eli turned into the woods. Adam and I followed quickly, not wanting to get left behind. It was pitch black in the woods. Adam grabbed my hand. I squeezed his tightly. I couldn't see Eli anymore. It was too dark. I could barely see the tip of my nose.

"Can you see him?" I whispered to Adam.

"Nope."

"Great" I sighed. "Eli!" I yelled into the darkness. I stopped moving and so did Adam. There was no answer. No sounds. No nothing. I was scared. Where could he have gone.

"Boo." Eli said coming up behind me. I jumped a little. Adam almost fell over he got so scared. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you guys. Come on follow me." He grabbed my hand and pulled us along in the dark forest. How did he know where to go? It was too dark.

"We are here." He said after what felt like forever. He let go of my hand and walked away. I stood still. Adam didn't move either.

"Eli come back." I said loudly. Just as I said that lights flickered on. I went towards the cabin but Adam didn't move.

"Adam come on." I went over to him. "Adam?" His face was blank. He wasn't moving at all. "Adam!" I shook him a little but he didn't react.

"Clare what's wrong? What happened?" Eli came out of the cabin.

"He won't move." Eli shook him a little but Adam wouldn't move. He suddenly fell to the forest floor.

"Oh mi gosh! Adam!" I put my hands over my mouth. What was wrong with him? What was going on? Eli scooped him up and carried him into the cabin. I stood outside crying. Eli came back out and wrapped his arms around me. He was warm.

"It's all right Clare. Adam will be fine." He led me inside the cabin and shut the door.

**Adam**

Where am I? I couldn't open my eyes. My feet hurt. Did Fitz get me? Was I with Fitz? Oh God. I could my body shaking. My cheeks were wet. There were hands on me. No! I couldn't move. I was too scared. My eyes wouldn't open.

"Adam! Adam!" Clare. It was Clare. I was safe. I was alright. I stopped shaking. I was calming down. My eyes didn't feel as heavy. I could open them. I was in a bed under a heavy blanket. Clare was sitting over me. She had been crying. Eli was standing across the room, still crying softly.

"I'm sorry. I… I thought you were Fitz. I thought he got me. I… I'm sorry." I sat up and hugged Clare. She hugged me back. I felt so safe with her arms around me.

"It's okay Adam. They will never hurt you again." I nodded and continued to cry. I looked over at Eli. He was looking at a wall. His face was blank.

"Eli?" I said trying to get his attention. He didn't respond.

"Eli?" Clare said louder than I did. He looked over.

"What?" His eyes were tired and his hair was messy. His clothes were ripped and bloody. He looked like shit.

"You should clean yourself up and get some sleep." I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. He nodded and walked out of the room.

"He's not okay, is he?" I asked Clare. She was trying to be strong for Eli and I. She was hurting inside though. I could see it in her eyes.

"He's not. He won't be for a while. He's traumatized." Clare said, holding back tears. Obliviously Clare was traumatized too. I knew I was. I was breaking again. I couldn't hold it all inside.

"I hate him! How could he do this to me? Why? I wish he was dead!"

"Why would you say that about Eli?" Clare looked shocked.

"I'm not talking about Eli! I'm talking about Fitz! He… he…" I couldn't speak anymore. I was crying too hard. I cuddled up in the warm blanket and cried. Clare was rubbing my arm soothingly. I cried for a while before passed out.

**Eli**

Everything was falling apart. Nothing was going right. When I left my old town things were supposed to get better but they weren't. My life just got more complicated and confusing and depressing. I made Clare's life hell. I got Adam hurt. I heard Adam yelling and crying in the next room. He was yelling about Fitz. It was all of my fault Fitz did that to him. I took off my clothes and climbed into the shower. I stayed in there for at least a half hour trying to clear my thoughts.

Once I got out it was very quiet. I dried off and pulled out some sweats that I kept in the closet. I walked out and went the room Adam was in before. He was sleeping on the bed. The pillow was wet. He must have cried a lot. I walked out, not wanting to disturb him and went to the living room. Clare was sitting by the big window looking out in the darkness.

"Clare?" her head turned and she smiled. Not the sad smile she has been giving me all day but a real happy Clare smile. I smiled back. I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her. She looked out the window again. I looked too and there were deer outside.

"They look so happy." Clare whispered. I didn't say anything. "I wish we could be them. Happy, peaceful." Her voice was sad. I closed my eyes and pulled her closer. Having her so close to me made me feel invincible. I felt like nothing could hurt us ever again.

"I'm happy as long as I'm with you, Clare." I whispered in her ear.

"Eli I love you." She whispered back. I loved her too. I loved her so much.

"I love you too Clare." I kissed the top of her head. We sat in the window looking outside for about a half hour before Clare fell asleep. I carried her over to the couch. I set her down and out a blanket over her. I kissed her forehead. I walked down the hall into the small bedroom. The bed was small but I didn't care. I was too tired. I lied down and passed out.

**Clare**

It was so bright when I opened my eyes. I was on the couch by the window Eli and I were sitting by last night. He must have carried me over here last night when I fell asleep. I sat up and looked around. All of the curtains were open. the room was neat but very dusty. The clock on the wall said it was one.

My stomach growled. Oh no. There was probably no food here. I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen. I opened the cabinets and the fridge but there was nothing. I walked down the hall and went into the bedroom Adam was in last night. He wasn't there. I went into the room across the hall and no one was in there either. I checked every room in the cabin. They weren't there. Where could they have gone? I slipped on some shoes and ran outside.

I looked around the whole cabin but they weren't anywhere. I went back inside. Maybe they were just taking a walk. Or maybe something really bad happened to them. I sat on the couch and thought about where they could be.

I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Eli and Adam walked in with a lot of bags in their hands. I was so relieved. They just went shopping.

"Hey Clare, hope you didn't miss us too much." Eli smirked and passed me to go to the kitchen. He put the bags down in the kitchen. Adam didn't even smile when he passed me. He set the bags down and went into the big bedroom.

"So Clare, what do you want to eat? We got eggs, cereal and bagels."

"Um. Cereal is fine." I shrugged. I was too worried about Adam to care about what I ate.

"What kind? We have Cheerios and Frosted Flakes."

"Surprise me." I said blankly. Eli came out a couple minutes later with a bowl of Frosted Flakes. I took it and started eating slowly. Eli looked at me funny.

"What's wrong Clare?" I sat next to me. He put his arm around my shoulder lightly.

"Adam. He has been through so much pain and I just want to make it better." My voice was squeaky and my lip was quivering. I put my cereal down on the table.

"Clare we all went through lots of pain but it's not going to just go away." Eli pulled me onto his lap and hugged me. I wanted to cry but I kept the tears hidden.

"Eli what are we going to do? We can't stay in this cabin forever."

"I know we will go back soon. But I think we should lay low for a while." We sat in silence for a while. I could hear Eli softly snoring. I smiled to myself. I closed my eyes. I was almost asleep when I heard Adam scream.

**Okay ik I haven't posted in a while but I have to keep my grades up. So I hope u enjoy this chapter. Review please! Peace and love.**


End file.
